zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Always Your Honey Bunny
There´s a gala evening at the city town hall, and the ZPD is also invited I always attend these events with pleasure, especially with my fox so beloved Instead of my uniform, I´m in my best purple evening dress with a corset and lace skirt With Nick´s paw on the small of my back, we´re dancing romantically in the candlelight Even though there are other couples in the dance floor, they don´t pay attention to us We just stay there together close to each other, our hearts full of bliss Such a long way our relationship has come, from his partner to girlfriend and now wife With the impact he had on my life, I knew that he was meant to be the one Nick, this life I have with you proves that love does indeed prevail What differences we may have, they don´t matter to me at all Looking dashing in your dark green suit, your warm smile gazes into my soul deeply When I´m together with you like this, it brings out all of my femininity It represents the true feelings I deep down have for you, my love With you, I´ll share the thoughts and worries I wouldn´t share with anyone else You respect me greatly for protecting and serving this city that I hold dear I´ve even heard you call me “The Rabbit Valkyrie of Zootopia” Nothing could weaken me, except if we were forced apart Without your love, I´d feel lost in a dark night Too long did I lead a life with ignorance and prejudice When I found love in you, that was when the dark disappeared and a new day came No matter how near or far we are We´ll always keep believing and having faith in each other I´d take being with you over even the mightiest paradise With your loving nature, you´ve found the way into the heart of this doe From the morning light to the dusk, my devotion for you just keeps going I can almost swooning into your arms as we´re dancing We´re no longer just you and me, for we are one As the days of intolerance are over, I feel like being free in the sun From sharing our home to getting married and mating, this life has been worth it There aren´t many other female animals whose husband is such a handsome sweetheart After our waltz, we walk home through the garden on the town hall courtyard With the starry sky above us as we stroll there hand in hand During the walk, we take a short break there on a park bench Looking at the stars right before you give me a smooch Every time our lips meet, it gives such a delightful feeling to me Our first kisses were already very sweet, but over time got more romantic and intimate With you, I can´t wait to start a family and eventually grow old Unlike when I moved to the city, I now won´t ever need spend a night alone and cold The warm touch of your fur fills me while you call me the most beautiful bunny in the universe Well, you too are the most wonderful kind of mate a heroine can have No challenge or obstacle in the world would ever be too big for the two of us Thanks to our special bond, we´ll always find a way to overcome those I´m no longer a reckless little girl, but a grown-up and happy married woman Still grateful for everything in our lives that you´ve given Nothing makes me feel more like being at peace than when you hold me gently I will always be your honey bunny. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories